villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Kenzi
Robert Kenzi aka Zombro, is a major antagonist in the first season of the 2016 TV series Superstarz. He is a ruthless and sadistic drug lord who once ruled the undergrounds of the city. He is responsible for turning people into supervillainous gangsters via a drug called Rednox. One of the gangsters created was Deadred, who was previously known as Dorian Killy. Later, Robert doses the drug himself as he realizes it will make him powerful, and he becomes the fearsome supervillainous Zombro. History Working on the Rednox drug During the night after 0:00 (midnight), Robert Kenzi lead a group of gangsters, including his hitman Dan Killmonger, as they beat up 3 teenagers, of which 3 boys and one girl called Zoe. Max and the Superstarz start fighting the gang off, and beat all the goons. Robert orders a few of the remaining gangsters, including Dan and his lietuant John Zee to retreat. Dan however is obsessed with Max, and he tells Robert not to retreat before he kills the f* ice man. Robert tells Dan that it is an order, and that they have bigger plans to accomplish. Robert then retreats with Dan, Zee and the rest of the gangsters. Robert then goes to a mental facility in which he meets Doctor Rodsky, who is currently working on an illegal drug as he secretly works for Robert and owns the facility as against his enemies. Rodsky reveals the drug to Robert and to Zee, and tells them that the drug has a special chemical compound which was recently discovered out of space, and that it was stolen from Sky-Tech's documents for building formulas and weapons. The drug has the ability to turn people into supervillainous beasts, as Rodsky said. Robert approves the drug and orders Zee to take some of it. Zee becomes the monstrous creature called Zea, and starts wreaking havoc in the lab. He bursts out, and as he calms down, he promises Robert that their gang will eventually win the fight. Afterwards, Zea was killed by Supercold/Max Dason, and Robert found Zea lying dead on the street outside the market. Robert swore to kill Supercold. Using the Rednox Robert later goes to a nightclub, and starts talking to Dorian Killy in a Russian accent, as he pretends to be a guy called John Morsin. Robert secretly puts a drug into Dorian's drink and therefore, he turns Dorian into Deadred. Robert and his goons wreacked havoc in the city, injecting many people without their permission and even raping many woman and killing off lots of people. They turned other gangsters from many different opposing gangs into loyal supervillainous henchmen, and some others they have killed. Robert stands on the roof of a building and watches the city during it's battle, as he is proud of his experiment. His gangsters and his monstrous minions however are all stopped by the Superstarz, who beat them off and even find a way to cure the monsters. Dan Killmonger however doses a drug and manages to kill The Blacksmith, a member of The Superstarz who holds the cure in his hands. Dan gives the only last cure to Robert, who smashes it on the floor, forcing the cure to dissolve. Dan then puts on his suit and becomes a supervillain called Killmonga. As Dan fights the Superstarz, Robert tries to shoot Max from a building's roof with a sniper. However, he is stopped by Jaspro, who throws him off the roof and injures him. Robert is taken care of by Dr. Rodensky, who gives him the drug, and turns him into Zombro. Grand theft in the jewel kingdom Zombro later conspired a theft in the Jewel Kingdom, a museum which presents different types of jewelry from all over the world. He planned to steal all the jewelry and become a billionaire. He, Killmonga and a few other monstrous and supervillainous enforcers have then entered The Jewel Kingdom, as they shot off the security in the place, and they broke the glass tanks as Zombro took all the jewels from their places and put them into a sack. The Superstarz then came and fought Zombro and his men. The supervillains were killed, but Killmonga managed to load everything onto a truck. Zombro escaped on the truck which Killmonga drove. Back in the alley during the night, Zombro counts the jewels in front of his gang, stating that he is going to get 100 billion dollars. Deadred however came into the scene, and shot Zombro on the head, thus killing the zombie maniac for good. Deadred then took control of his entire gang. Gallery robert kenzi.jpg Category:Zombies Category:Brutes Category:Delusional Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Pure Evil Category:Gangsters Category:Drug Dealer Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Killjoy Category:Provoker Category:Vengeful Category:Addicts Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Gunmen Category:Supervillains Category:The Heavy Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Extortionists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brainwashers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Conspirators Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leader Category:Mentally Ill Category:Master Manipulator Category:Assassin